


Right Here

by hyperbolecats



Category: Saturday Night Live, Weekend Update (SNL)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crack Treated Seriously, Dry Humping, Eventual Fluff, Eventually MOAR smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Sappy Porn, Smut, buttsecks, gay shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperbolecats/pseuds/hyperbolecats
Summary: Sometimes Stefon asks Seth to stay, and sometimes Seth asks Stefon to stay.You could stay here in my arms so tightWe could lay here in this perfect nightI could love you if you'd let me dear so stay right hereStay right hereRight hereNot beta'd.  Be nice.  Also I've basically abandoned the initial premise and am just writing cute/sexy things I would like to read.  Not sorry.May not follow the 5+1 format exactly.  There will be some number of each.  There are no rules in these uncertain times.
Relationships: Seth Meyers/Stefon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using Seth Meyers as he appears on Weekend Update and as a fictional character, to pair with Stefon who is also a fictional character. I don't know the real Seth Meyers and this isn't meant to depict him outside of his role on Weekend Update. 
> 
> This fic was inspired by Betty Who's song Right Here, which is cute and nice and sexy and you should go listen to it. I don't have the rights to it. I don't have the rights to anything. 
> 
> Will update...eventually. :)

There's a fire in your eyes  
Burning through the dark  
And when your body's close to mine  
The burning's in my heart  
Kiss me sweet and whisper low  
Never let me go  
Never let me go

*************************************

Seth stood just inside his front door, giving his pockets a quick pat-down. Keys, wallet, phone... if he was being honest, he wasn’t really sure what he’d need for the evening. He couldn’t believe he’d finally agreed to join Stefon for a night of hopping between cracked out, psychedelic, probably illegal, nightmare clubs.

His phone pinged, letting him know Stefon was waiting outside of his building.

Despite feeling a little apprehensive about probably picking up Hep C at some point during the night, Seth couldn’t help but think about how considerate it was of Stefon to offer to come get him at his place so he wouldn’t be left to try to find whatever condemned biohazard of a former 24 Hour Fitness they were probably headed to. The lanky club kid was probably the weirdest person he’d ever met, but he couldn’t help but be drawn to Stefon’s chaotic energy and bright outlook on some decidedly dark parts of the world. And if he was maybe also drawn to Stefon’s adorable smile or great big doe eyes, well, no one needed to know about that.

He did one last pat down and headed out the door, proud of himself for agreeing to an adventure and maybe just a little excited to see Stefon in his element.

When Seth emerged from his building, he found the other man leaning against the wall looking at his phone, hips clad in low-slung, skin-tight black jeans, and a similarly undersized black mesh top that hugged his torso in a way that caused Seth no small amount of closeted bisexual panic. His normally lightly-lined eyes were artfully smudged with dark liner and mascara that gave him an even more androgynous and sort of other-worldly appearance, like he was from some other (decidedly sexier) timeline. Countless other small details were committed to memory - the stompy black boots, the skillfully applied glittery highlighter making Stefon’s cheekbones pop becomingly. Heat pooled in Seth’s belly and he realized he had officially been staring for too long. He cleared his throat and Stefon looked up at him, giving him an up-and-down look that always gave Seth a little thrill he would never admit to.

“Hey, Seth Meyers - ready to let Stefon change your life?”

Seth gave him a crooked smile. “I’m not sure ready is the word I’d use, but yeah, let’s go.”

*************************************************

It turns out that the human mind can adjust to new surroundings incredibly quickly, even if those surroundings include piles and piles of expired lunchables, freezing cold air, and a woman with nowhere to turn. Seth stood a little awkwardly off to the side of the dance floor, nursing some blue drink Stefon had insisted he try. It wasn’t anything like what he’d normally get, but then he wasn’t somewhere that was anything like where he’d normally be. He was glad they’d gone together - there was no way he could’ve found the run-down place without Stefon’s help, and it seemed like the jacked guys in vintage bathing suits knew Stefon because they let them in ahead of the line.

It wasn’t long before Stefon was pulled away by someone in a trench coat that seemed to know him.

“You just wait right here, Sethy, and I’ll be back before you know it. Don’t go anywhere. Stay.” Sethon had called behind him just before he disappeared into the crowd.

Seth wasn’t sure how long ago that was, but he didn’t mind a chance to take it all in, and he didn’t want Stefon to feel burdened with him. He liked the way he could feel the bass of the music thumping through his feet, and there was an electric energy in the room that made him feel just a little more alive. His eyes scanned over the colorful bodies moving on the dance floor, everyone caught up in the music and the moment. Suddenly, the frenetic pace of the song shifted into something with impossibly heavy bass and a slower pace, and the dancers shifted accordingly, movements becoming seamlessly more sensual and fluid.

A few people cleared out and a spot opened up in the crowd. Seth caught sight of Stefon. His mouth went dry.

Seth was used to Stefon’s movements seeming chaotic and twitchy, maybe a little awkward, maybe a lot anxious. The man he saw moved with a grace and self-assuredness that seemed to suck all the air out of the room. His jeans hugged the slim curve of his hips like a second skin as he swayed to the music, lithe body keeping perfect time and shifting smoothly from move to move. He raised his hands above his head and turned in a way that gave Seth a view of his long lashes dusting his cheeks, his face blissed out and calm in a way that the other man had never seen before but wanted to see again, and again, and again. He felt his jeans grow a little tighter and discreetly reached down to adjust himself.

Seth had taken several steps onto the dancefloor before he even realized he’d moved. His feet were taking him closer to Stefon before his brain could catch up. Something about the confidence and otherworldly beauty of the other man under the flashing club lights was pulling him forward and he wasn’t even sure what he’d do once he got there. Sweaty bodies buffeted him as he moved like a sleepwalker toward Stefon’s turning frame. Maybe it was the blue drink. Maybe it was the crackling energy in the vast room. Maybe it was the bass thrumming through his body in a way that almost felt sexual. Seth reached Stefon just in time for the other man’s eyes to flutter open, fixing Seth with those wide greenish-blue eyes, a little hazy but intense and searching.

Before he had too much time to think about it, Seth slid a hand around the back of Stefon’s neck and leaned in. The first touch of their lips sent shocks through Seth, and he felt Stefon sigh softly into the kiss. Heat poured off of Stefon’s body and Seth moved in closer, pulling the other man in with a hand sliding around to the small of his back. The kiss was almost chaste, and over too quickly as Stefon leaned back to look down at him with his brow furrowed with an unspoken question. Time seemed to be suspended around them, even the music slowing and quieting for a moment as Seth’s brain short circuited, refusing to come online and tell him that he was acting crazy. He looked at Stefon’s soft, slightly parted lips and couldn’t believe how good the slim body felt pressed against his. As if spurring him on, the intensity of the bass suddenly rose and crested and he could feel it pulsing through his body.

Fuck it.

He crashed forward, kissing Stefon with a new found ferocity that had the other man reeling for a moment before returning the kiss with equal fire. Seth bit into his soft lower lip and licked into his mouth with a soft growl. He felt more than heard Stefon groan low in his throat as the man’s hands slid around his sides and settled on his hips, the grip firm and warm. They took a few clumsy steps, miraculously not tripping over themselves or any other dancers. Somehow the pair found themselves in a dark nook against the wall, just slightly hidden from view by part of the stairwell.

Seth crowded Stefon into the wall and finally pulled away, both men panting like they’d run a marathon. He looked slightly up into wide eyes and couldn’t believe he hadn’t realized how beautiful they were until tonight. Stefon’s tongue darted out to lick his lips and he gave Seth a crooked smirk, as if this was all some joke that he was in on and that Seth was finally starting to get.

“Well? I’m right here, honey. What are you waiting for?”

A groan punched out of him and he surged forward again, attacking the other man’s mouth like it was the only thing he’d ever needed in his life. The length of their bodies pressed together, pinning Stefon to the wall, Seth’s hands braced on either side of him possessively. Stefon whined a little as Seth brought a hand up to tug at his hair as he devoured his mouth. Stefon’s hips rolled to meet Seth’s and sparks shot through the older man when he felt Stefon’s hardness pressed against his own. He was more turned on than he could ever remember being. His cock pulsed and jumped at every brush of Stefon’s jeans against his bulge. He desperately ground against Stefon’s pliant form as he pulled away from his mouth to suck and lick at the long column of his neck. His cock throbbed at the harsh breaths and soft sounds he pulled out of Stefon. They ground against one another shamelessly as the music thumped around them and the roar of the crowd enveloped them in a cocoon where only they could hear each other’s sighs and moans. Seth relinquished his hold on Stefon’s hair and slid both hands down to cup his ass through those sinfully tight jeans. He held the other man close as he rolled his hips and ground into him like a horny teenager.

“Fuck, Stefon…..” he groaned, panting against the other man’s neck.

Stefon whined softly and met his thrusts. He looped his arms over Seth’s shoulders, hanging on for dear life as he gasped and writhed against him as seth bit and sucked a mark into the sensitive flesh at the junction of his neck and shoulder. His hips stuttered and his thighs trembled as Seth bit down viciously and laved his tongue hungrily over the tender spot.

“Seth, want you…..have wanted you….fuck….unh” Stefon whimpered, eyes clenched shut.

Pressure built in his lower gut and he pushed against Stefon’s slender body, loving the way the other man gripped him and gasped so sweetly against his neck. He dug his fingers harder into Stefon’s ass and brought his mouth to his ear, lips gently brushing his neck and earlobe.

“Baby, do you think you can come for me like this? Can you come for me?” He growled out, almost feral, and nipped a little at the skin below Stefon’s sharp jaw, earning a soft moan from the utterly gone man against him.

Without answering, Stefon turned his head to capture Seth’s mouth, kissing him breathless. He broke off and pressed his sweaty forehead to Seth’s, both men breathing hard, their bodies moved against each other. They had their eyes closed, panting as their hips moved together, seemingly unnoticed by the rest of the crowd, but neither really cared who saw anymore.

“Hnnggh Seth, Seth fuck, I’m gonna….if you keep...I’m gonna….oh god...”

Stefon gasped and pulled Seth hard against him, shuddering against his body and burying his face in Seth’s neck as his orgasm drove through him. His knees buckled a little, Seth’s firm grip on his ass and his hips pressing him against the wall the only thing keeping him upright.

“God….shit….that’s so hot, baby. Just like that” Seth ground out.

Seth’s swollen cock leaked in his jeans in response to Stefon’s hot breath against his neck and the younger man’s body quaking against his as he came. He ground into him and felt his balls tighten and pulse. White exploded behind his eyes as he spilled into his jeans, snapping his hips against Stefon and gripping him hard enough to bruise, letting out a broken groan that was swallowed up by the deafening music. Their pace slowed to gentle rocking and stilled, both men struggling to catch their breath and shaking a little, still pressed tightly together in the dark corner.

Seth raised his head a little sheepishly to find Stefon looking down at him with a little smile, looking like the cat that got the canary.

“Seth Meyers, you’re a little bit of a ho” he drawled, grinning.

Seth laughed, the tension of the moment broken. He leaned in and kissed Stefon gently, smiling against his sweet face. He let out a little laugh as they separated and Stefon smiled back at him.

“Where do we go from here?” he asked, a little uncertainly, goofy smile still plastered to his face.

He wasn’t nearly as freaked out as he thought he might be. If anything, he felt calmer than he had in a long time. He hadn’t planned to make a move on Stefon tonight, or maybe ever. But standing here pressed against Stefon didn’t feel scary at all. It felt like coming home. The way Stefon was smiling at him was softer than his normal almost predatory grin and it made something in him unfurl just a little.

“Hmm, I know a place. New York’s best late night diner. This place has everything…..”

Seth let Stefon take his hand and lead him through the crowd and out into the night. Maybe he’d let him lead him anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is v soft and self-indulgent. Best paired with My Bubba's cover of You're Gonna Make Me Lonesome When You Go. Soft boys bein soft.

There's a tremble in your voice  
When you say my name  
There's a weakness in my knees  
And you're the one to blame  
Love me sweet and love me slow  
Never let me go

********************************

Seth was seated in front of the lowly smoldering fireplace putting the final touches on the gifts he was wrapping. Stefon was curled up on the sofa a few feet away, gazing quietly into the embers, uncharacteristically still. Today had been full of firsts for Stefon, who thought he’d pretty much seen it all. But this was different. This had been warm smiles, a family laughing together, board games, Christmas cookies...He’d stopped waiting for the other shoe to drop a couple of days ago and was beginning to accept that Seth’s family might actually just be this wholesome. They’d welcomed him right into the middle of it without a second thought, despite Stefon being the first man Seth had ever brought home, though he’d told his family about the two of them a few weeks back.

It had been a couple of months since that night at the club when everything changed. They'd gone back to Seth's place after, and he asked Stefon to stay the night. Since then, Seth and Stefon had been slowly feeling their way into a relationship with one another. Seth still worked insanely long hours and Stefon still partied until the sun rose most nights. But now, sometimes a 3 am writing session would be interrupted by Stefon waltzing into Seth’s office with coffee and food that didn’t come out of a vending machine. He’d stay a while and they’d spend a few stolen moments curled together on Seth’s office couch, sometimes napping, sometimes laughing together over whatever insanity Stefon had encountered that night, sometimes making out like teenagers, trying to get away with as much as they could before they ran out of time.

Now, more often than not, when Stefon slinked into the pale morning light from whatever debauched dungeon he’d spent the night in, his cab took him to Seth’s place. He’d shower the night’s glitter and sweat and booze off and slide into warm arms. Seth would pull him close and press a sleepy kiss into his hair before drifting off again. On days when Seth was due back at work a few hours later, Stefon would wake alone but warm and safe surrounded by his scent. Stefon hadn’t had so much as a toothbrush at someone else’s place in years, and while the stability made him a little nervous, he’d resolved to enjoy it for as long as it was his.

When Seth asked him to come home with him for the holidays, he’d said yes without hesitation. He didn’t think about missing the 12 days of Christmas party at Blitzen, nor did he think about all the other events he wouldn’t be in the middle of like a normal year. It wasn’t until a couple of days before they were set to leave that he realized he had no idea how to act around normal people. His own family dynamic was strained to say the least, and his childhood holidays had made the whole affair something he’d put a lot of effort into avoiding in the past. Seth’s steady presence and constant stream of reassurance got him to New Hampshire, and by the time he was surrounded by his warm and welcoming family, Stefon was just happy to be where Seth was, happy to stay as long as he could. The laid back atmosphere, laughter, good food, and genuine goodness was completely foreign to Stefon but he relaxed into it. If there was one thing he could do, it was go with the flow and throw himself into a new experience.

Stefon reflected on it all while he lounged on the comfortable sofa near a cozy fire in companionable silence while Seth wrapped presents on the floor. The last ribbon tied in place, Seth rose from the floor and pulled Stefon out of his thoughts, coming to stand in front of him with a soft smile on his face, eyes crinkled slightly at the edges.

Stefon stared up at him, eyes dark and shining in the faint glow from the Christmas tree. Seth sank down onto the sofa beside him close enough for their knees to bump as he turned a little to face him. He raised his hand to gently cup Stefon’s jaw, running a thumb over his high cheekbone. Stefon turned his face into the touch, eyes fluttering closed for a moment. Seth loved the way his long lashes fanned out against his pale skin, loved how relaxed Stefon was with him, how trusting.

_God, he’s beautiful like this._

He raised his other hand and brushed his knuckles across Stefon’s sharp jaw before sliding his fingers through his hair. Stefon’s breath caught as he kept his eyes closed and furrowed his brow a little, caught between Seth’s careful hands holding him like something delicate and precious.

Stefon opened his eyes and met Seth’s gaze. His eyes glinted dark and hungry in the low light, heavy with something he couldn’t name. He couldn’t look away, couldn’t think of a reason he’d want to. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Seth’s. It was warm and soft and comforting - everything Stefon was starting to realize he felt around Seth a lot of the time. Their mouths worked against each other at a leisurely pace, neither pushing to deepen the kiss, just enjoying the closeness and their shared breath and the lazy caress of silky skin.

The pine-scented air around them felt charged and the world seemed to fall away, the universe narrowing to the space between them. Seth shifted to pull Stefon on top of him and the other man slid a leg across his lap. He settled down against Seth’s thighs like he belonged there and loosely looped his arms around Seth’s neck, letting out a shuddering breath as their clothed cocks brushed.

“We should probably - mmm - we should probably take this upstairs,” Seth murmured before nibbling at Stefon’s lower lip.

“Yeah, we probably should.” Stefon leaned back in and opened to Seth’s searching tongue with a soft sound.

After a few more moments of hungrily licking into Stefon’s mouth and running greedy hands over his thighs and ass, Seth finally broke off with a groan and gave him a brisk pat on the leg.

“Okay, come on, up. Someone could walk through, and I don’t think my family needs to get to know you quite that well.”

“Seth Meyers, you’re no fun,” Stefon smirked at him but slid off his lap just the same.

He took Seth’s hand in his and they gingerly ascended the stairs.

The room they were sharing was warm and cozy with a soft light coming from the bedside table. They laid down on the bed facing each other and pulled the covers up around their shoulders. A smile curled Seth’s lips and he scooted a little closer so he could run a hand down Stefon’s back, settling at the base of his spine.

“I’m really glad you’re here with me.”

They were close enough that they barely had to make any noise to hear one another - somehow it seemed right to preserve the quiet of their sanctuary.

Stefon smiled back at him. “Who would’ve thought - Stefon at normal Christmas.” He splayed a hand against Seth’s t-shirt clad chest, enjoying the feeling of the soft fabric stretched over the firm heat underneath. “I’m glad I’m here with you, too.”

He slid his hand up from its place on his chest and traced Seth’s jaw with a fingertip, then shifted to grip his chin and pull him in for a kiss. Seth’s arm tightened around his back, pulling their bodies flush against each other. Stefon’s teeth softly nipped at Seth’s lower lip and he gently ran his tongue over the spot. Seth groaned and deepened the kiss, licking into Stefon’s mouth in a way that earned him a contented little sigh. The energy was languid and indulgent as they ran their hands across hot skin under soft clothes, wrapped in warm blankets and cocooned away from the world.

Stefon rolled his hips against Seth with a quiet gasp. He rocked into the older man, and groaned as he licked and bit a trail down his neck. Stefon pushed against Seth’s shoulder, guiding him onto his back as he slid on top of him. Seth brought his legs up on either side, feet braced against the mattress. Stefon happily occupied the space and reconnected their mouths with a mounting urgency.

“Mm….wanna fuck you….” he sighed into Seth’s mouth.

Seth thrust his hips up a little, letting Stefon feel just how interested he was in the idea.

“Yeah? Is that - _fuck_ \- is that what you want?” He bit lightly into Stefon’s lower lip and soothed it with a swipe of his tongue. “Fuck me, then.”

He ran his hands down to the small of Stefon’s back and pressed him down, enjoying the pressure and friction.

Stefon rolled off so they could both wriggle out of their clothes, which they tossed haphazardly out of their blanket nest. Stefon rummaged around in the bedside table for a moment and pulled out a little bottle of lube they’d stashed there a couple of nights ago. He had been pleased to find that, despite sometimes exuding a dominant energy, Seth was just as versatile as Stefon and loved being pounded within an inch of his life, and other times gave as good as he got.

Stefon reclaimed his place between Seth’s legs and worked him open with his fingers as Seth gasped and gazed up at him, eyes fluttering closed now and again when long, graceful fingers found a sensitive spot. Stefon slicked himself up, pressed a quick kiss to Seth’s jaw, and sank slowly into the tight heat. He rested his forehead against Seth’s and they breathed together for a few moments. Their lips found each other as Stefon pulled out slightly and thrust firmly back in, relishing in the perfect friction. He fucked into Seth with steady, deep strokes, his pace unhurried even as his breath picked up and he let out a quiet groan. Seth arched up to meet his thrusts, letting out urgent gasps and sighs against his neck. His hand rested on the back of Stefon’s neck and the other slid around his broad shoulder, anchoring him to the other man as they moved together. The angle shifted and Seth’s hips jolted as Stefon brushed his prostate - a loud, high note escaped from his throat. Stefon’s eyes went comically wide and he clapped a hand over Seth’s mouth and stilled before he started to shake with barely contained laughter. They giggled together like naughty kids in the back of the class that had just been reprimanded for horsing around.

“Seth Meyers, I need to face your family in the morning,” Stefon whispered with a grin. “I don’t need the whole neighborhood to hear me defiling you.”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Seth laughed. He rolled his hips to drive the point home and Stefon let out a quiet hiss as the slick heat moved against his cock. He leaned down to claim Seth’s mouth and drove into him with renewed vigor, swallowing his hitched gasps and (quieter) moans. Seth felt a heat coiling in his gut as Stefon pinned him to the mattress. He snaked a hand between them and Stefon quickly batted it away, taking Seth’s steadily leaking cock in hand. Seth bit down into the meat of his shoulder to muffle his cry as Stefon stroked him in time with his thrusts. Thighs trembling and eyes clenched shut, he came hard, shooting pulses of his release between them. Stefon gripped his hips and buried his face in the crook of Seth’s neck and shoulder as Seth’s muscles tightened around him.

“Fuck, _fuck_ , Seth, ungh, god,” his low, husky voice was almost pained as he chased his end, slamming their hips together. Stefon tensed and thrust in deep, heat flooding Seth’s ass as his orgasm barrelled through him. He quivered through it and came to rest against the man below him while he caught his breath. Their breathing slowed and evened out as they lay together. Stefon shifted some of his weight off of seth and laid his head on his shoulder and snaked an arm over his chest. Seth’s strong arms came up to hold him tightly and he ran a soothing hand through Stefon’s sweaty locks.

Stefon raised his head to look up at Seth and found blue eyes looking down at him fondly already. They regarded each other quietly as time passed, and the world was soft and warm and silent around them.

Stefon took a deep breath and let it out slowly. His chest felt tight and he didn’t realize he was speaking out loud at first.

“Seth…I….” His tongue darted out to wet his lips and Seth smiled a little, his hand still carding through Stefon’s hair. “Seth, I think I love you.”

Seth’s blue eyes crinkled and a bright smile broke out over his face. He cupped Stefon’s jaw and guided him up into a gentle kiss. “I love you, too, Stefon. I love you so much.” They both smiled against each other’s lips and Stefon leaned back when he felt wetness on his face. Another tear rolled off Seth’s eyelashes and Stefon let out a little laugh.

“You are such a sap,” he grinned.

“And you love it.”

Seth kissed him again and settled back against the pillow, eyes sliding shut. Stefon snuggled back into his chest and smiled to himself as he felt sleep tugging him under. He could faintly hear Seth’s heartbeat under his ear and he couldn’t help but wonder at his luck that he was here, loved and held by someone as incredible as Seth. He probably should’ve felt nervous but instead, he just felt like he was home. He nuzzled into Seth’s warmth and drifted off.


End file.
